Philoprogenitiveness
by brissygirl
Summary: Summary: Harry and his husbands receive some unexpected news, after Harry falls from his broom. Warnings: mpreg, threesome, angst, fluff, coarse language, frotting, voyeurism  this fic is on an extended Hiatus, see Author's note for more info chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Philoprogenitiveness  
**Author:** brissygirl  
**Rating:** PG (this chapter), probably Nc17 over all  
**Characters:** Harry/Severus/Charlie, Poppy Pomfrey, Ron/Hermione, various Weasley's  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Beta:** bk7brokemybrain  
**Warnings:** threesome, mpreg, angst, fluff, frotting, voyeurism, coarse language, (more will be added as they occur)  
**Summary:** Harry and his husband's receive some unexpected news, after Harry falls from his broom.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun.  
**A/N: **written for magic_helmet's birthday in 2009. Her prompt was _**philoprogenitiveness**_, and apparently it generally means a love of children or of ones own children. And that is the hardest prompt I have ever had.

**Philoprogenitiveness**

Harry's caring nature and love of children was one of the things that Severus loved most. But it also confused him beyond all else.

For the life of him, Severus couldn't see the attraction that his young bond-mate had for children. The way Harry acted when he was around his godson was like he was a big kid himself, making ridiculous faces and noises.

Having taught other people's children, for most of his adult life, Severus couldn't understand Harry's philoprogenitiveness. He enjoyed teaching but the stupidity and arrogance of some overshadowed the brilliance of others. This frustrated him to no end.

Then something happened to change Severus' perspective on this matter, and he finally began to understand how Harry could love so many so deeply.

It was a warm summer's day when Harry looking decidedly green around the gills went for a fly in their expansive back garden while Severus tended to his potion-making plants. Harry barely made it off the ground when he suddenly fell from his broom.

Severus rushed over to his side and assessed the damage done to his young husband by the fall.

"Harry? Harry wake up" Severus called frantically as he shook him.

When Harry didn't respond, Severus sent his Patronus to Poppy Pomfrey with the message, "Come quick, Harry's fallen from his broom." Several minutes later the frantic looking Hogwarts Matron arrived. "Over here Poppy. I haven't moved him and he won't wake up."

"Step back, Severus. Give me some room so I can assess him."

"He wasn't very high in the air, and I don't think he's broken anything."

After casting several diagnostic spells, Poppy asked Severus, to carry Harry's prone form up to the room they shared with their other bond-mate, who was out of the country.

"Have you noticed, Harry's magic behaving erratically lately, Severus?"

"No. Why?"

"Because Harry's magical field is stronger than normal. The only thing I can think of that would do that is that Harry is expecting."

"Are you trying to tell me that Harry is pregnant?" Severus asked slowly.

"Yes, I already checked when performing the other diagnostic spells… Congratulations Severus, the three of you are going to be parents, and if I'm correct. Harry is carrying twins."

"What?"

A groan echoed around the room and startled Severus and Poppy. Harry was waking up.

"Harry?" Severus asked, "Love, wake up."

Slowly Harry blinked open his emerald green eyes. It took a few moments for him to focus his thoughts; the pounding headache didn't help with the process, "Severus?" he croaked.

"I'm right here," Severus kissed his forehead.

"What happened?"

"You fell off your broom and scared me to death."

"Severus he needs his rest. We can explain everything else later, perhaps you might want to contact your husband and let him know what's happened."

"Madam Pomfrey? Is that you?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Harry. But you need to rest; Severus and I will be back soon."

"We'll be right outside," Severus said and kissed his lover's forehead again.

"Severus, what's going on? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Love, you fell from your broom. You need to stay calm and rest. I will tell you what's going on. I need to talk to Poppy first though."

"Can't you just tell me what's going on? The more secretive you are the more scared I get."

"Harry, you need to stay calm. You have head injuries not to mention the reason you fell in the first place," Poppy admonished.

"What do you mean _the reason I fell in the first place_? What aren't you telling me?"

"Please calm down, Harry or I will be forced to call Molly. Do you want his time at the reserve cut short because our mother-in-law has called him frantic with worry?" Severus replied.

"Things must be bad if you're threatening me with Molly Weasley!" Harry exclaimed.

"High blood pressure is not good for your baby, Harry. Please calm down." Poppy cut in.

"Wh… What are you talking about? What baby?"

"You're pregnant, Harry. We're going to be parents," Severus smiled.

Harry stared blankly at Severus. He couldn't comprehend what had been said. How in Merlin's name could he be pregnant? He was a man; men can't get pregnant, can they?

"I don't understand. How can I be pregnant, I'm a man?" a very confused Harry asked.

Poppy went and called Hermione, she was one of the best people at keeping Harry calm besides his husbands. When she arrived, Poppy explained everything to Harry, Severus and Hermione.

Apparently being a wizard meant a man could fall pregnant and Harry being as powerful as he was meant that he could carry more than one child, but the downside was that it would take a heavy toll on his body, and Harry would be confined to bed rest for much of his pregnancy.

After everything was explained, nothing could hide the giant smile on Harry's face. The only thing not making the moment perfect was the absence of a certain red-haired dragon breeder.

_Tbc_

_**A/N:**_ _**this is a work in progress, I have no idea how many chapters it will end up being. If you're following this, I always update my livejournal first. Please let me know what you think, I read and reply to all comments.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to, red_day_dawning, for the pre-beta read through and comments, helping to make this a better story. And thanks for my beta bk7brokemybrain More notes at the end.

**Chapter summary:** Charlie gets a letter from Severus about Harry's fall, and rushes home.

Philoprogenitiveness

_Dear Charlie,_

_I am sorry to interrupt your business trip, but Harry fell from his broom yesterday afternoon. Do not panic--he was in the back garden with me. Poppy Pomfrey has checked him over, and apart from a concussion he appears fine._

_I do not want to worry you but there is a rather unexpected reason as to why Harry fell. Poppy has confined him to bed rest. Charlie, we need you at home. Please come as soon as you can._

_We have missed you and are awaiting your return._

_All our love,_

_Severus_

Charlie had to read the letter several times to try and understand what Severus wasn't saying. He knew why his husband didn't include it in the letter-- if anyone besides himself got hold of the letter it would be sent to every wizarding news publication in Europe. The fact that it was about Harry was a guarantee that newspapers and magazines would be sold in the hundreds of thousands.

However, Charlie knew he had to get home as soon as possible and find out what was wrong with their beloved young bond-mate. He couldn't understand why Harry would fall from his broom in the first place. The only time he'd ever fallen from his broom was when he was still at Hogwarts, and the Dementors attacked him in the middle of a Quidditch game.

Charlie went to the Romanian Ministry and arranged an emergency portkey back to Britain.

The Romanian portkey authority had been dealing with Charlie for years, since before he returned to Britain to be with Harry.

While Charlie and Harry were still dating, the couple would often come to Charlie's dragon reserve. Since his encounter with the horntail during his fourth year, Harry had a very healthy respect for dragons. If he told his then boyfriend to stay back because the dragon they were observing was showing signs of becoming distressed due to their presence in its pen, Harry would comply immediately.

When they found Severus recovering from war wounds in a Swiss Hospital, both Harry and Charlie agreed they would see to his care by paying his hospital bills.

After Severus had recovered enough to be released from Hospital, he'd come home with Harry and Charlie. When the rest of the Weasley clan found out Severus was alive, Molly wanted nothing more than to fuss over him and thank Severus repeatedly for keeping Harry safe over the years.

Molly's fussing only served to rile the former Professor. Severus had never been one to mince words, something both his husbands loved and admired about him. But even Charlie knew his mother was a master at driving people crazy with her fussing.

Charlie was suddenly snapped from his thoughts--_had someone just called his name?_

"Mr. Weasley?" the Ministry worker asked.

He was standing at the window of the Romanian portkey authority. The office wasn't large, just enough room for the two Ministry workers behind the counter and a half dozen Witches or Wizards wanting portkeys. The walls were made of stone and had some kind of wood panelling near the counter, plastered with various sized posters of travel guidelines to various countries.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Charlie replied.

"I said your portkey is ready, sir."

Charlie dealt with the same person each time he needed a portkey. Her husband was one of the managers at his reserve. She'd gone to Hogwarts and been in the same year as Percy. But at the moment, he couldn't remember her name for the life of him.

"Thank you. When does it activate?" he sighed.

"It will activate at midday. You will be transported to the British Ministry. They are expecting you, Mr. Weasley. Minister Shacklebolt will meet you personally."

"Okay, that's bad. He must know something's wrong with Harry. Which means my entire family knows what's wrong with my husband before I do!"

"You are taking an emergency portkey, Mr, Weasley. From what I understand, you and your family have been friends with Minister Shacklebolt for several years. I'm sure he just wants to know what's so urgent," the Ministry worker placated.

"Perhaps you're right," he sighed. "You said the portkey activates at midday?"

"Yes, sir. That's about ten minutes from now," the worker said handing Charlie an old hat.

"Is there some way I can contact my husbands, to let them know I'm coming home?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley." The Ministry worker went and got a quill, parchment and an envelope for Charlie to use. "Here you go, sir. The envelope is charmed the same way as a portkey. It will arrive at its destination within moments of being sent," the worker smiled.

"Thank you for all your help," Charlie said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Weasley."

Charlie took the quill, parchment and envelope and wrote a short message to Severus and Harry.

_My Dear Husbands,_

_I'll be home this afternoon. My portkey activates at midday and Kingsley is meeting me when I arrive at the British Ministry._

_I've missed you both terribly, and can't wait to see you._

_All my love,_

_Charlie_

He put the letter in the envelope and sealed it with a tap of his wand that also addressed it.

Within seconds of the envelope being sealed, it glowed blue then disappeared.

A few minutes later Charlie's portkey home activated and he felt that familiar pull behind his navel, before being plunged into darkness.

When Charlie regained his awareness he was in the British Ministry, and Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was standing in front of him with a broad smile on his face.

"Charlie, how are you?" Kingsley greeted with that deep rumbling voice.

"I'm fine Kingsley, thanks for asking. How about yourself?"

"I'm good thanks, Charlie."

"Was there something you wanted? I really need to get home."

"Of course. I was just wondering if everything was alright. You had to get an emergency portkey." Kingsley said.

"I don't really know what's going on myself, yet. All I know is that Harry fell from his broom yesterday. You know how the press are about us. Severus had to be vague in his letter."

"Harry is a fantastic flyer, why would he fall?" At the look on Charlie's face, Kingsley quickly changed tack. "I'm sorry Charlie, you must be eager to get home. Tell Harry I said hello and to get well and give my regards to Severus."

"Thank you, Kingsley. I will." Charlie left the warded office of the portkey authority, and found the nearest apparition point. He spun and Disapparated with a crack.

Charlie arrived a few yards from their large countryside property. When they first bought the estate, the three of them were being hounded by reporters. So much so that Severus set the wards so that no one could Apparate in. Thinking about who was waiting inside for him had Charlie grinning like a Cheshire cat. He'd always thought the best part of going away was coming home again.

Their home was a grand old Manor; it had a basement, which was converted to a Potions lab, where Severus could brew to his heart's content. The Manor also had a beautiful conservatory, with floor-to-ceiling stained glass windows overlooking the back garden. In the living room, the huge hearth had ancient runes carved into the stone surrounding it. Severus had informed his husbands that the runes were designed to strengthen the magical bond of the owners.

The Manor was surrounded by dense forest on each side; the backyard was several acres of lush green open grassland, which Harry and Charlie both enjoyed flying in. Just outside the backdoor to the right was Severus' garden of potions plants. To the left was Harry's garden of herbs that they used for cooking. The smells that wafted through the house, with the aide of a strong breeze was always enchanting.

If the three of them were ever separated for any length of time, they always missed each other terribly, and Charlie was eager to reunite with the two men he loved more than anything.

He walked the several yards up the cobbled path with a spring in his step. He was home. Through the wards, to the front of the house, unlocked the heavy oak door and went to find Severus and Harry. As he strode through the Manor, Charlie assumed from the letter he received that Harry and Severus would be in their bedroom.

However as soon as Charlie got to the living room, and set down his bag, he saw a familiar head of scruffy black hair, and immediately wondered: _What was going on? Why wasn't Harry in bed?_

Charlie approached his youngest husband and said, "I thought you were confined to bed rest?"

Harry spun around and flung himself into waiting arms as he yelled "Charlie!"

**A/N:** **Leave me some suggestions for names that the men can be called when the babies arrive, something besides; father, papa, daddy etc. The description of the Manor is from my fic called First Times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta:** bk7brokemybrain

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun.

**A/N:** Thanks to red-day-dawning for the pre-beta read through, again helping to make this story what it is. Also thanks go to literaryspell and asnowyowl for helping me with suggestions to improve the big reveal. I had difficulty trying to get the characterizations right in this chapter, particularly while trying to write Charlie being told about the pregnancy. Which I think got sorted in the end. Enjoy!

**Chapter Summary:** Charlie is home and is told about Harry's pregnancy.

**Philoprogenitiveness**

Severus felt the Manor wards activate, and knew that _Lizard Boy_ was home. He and Harry always missed Charlie when he was at the reserve on business. Normally when their bond-mate returned, the three of them would spend the afternoon curled up on their favourite chair in the living room, just holding each other and sharing news of what had happened while Charlie had been away.

This afternoon, however, was going to be different. All Charlie knew was that Harry had fallen from his broom yesterday afternoon and was confined to bed rest. Which Severus knew Harry was not complying with, especially since Poppy had given him a reprieve for today when she left last night. No doubt, Charlie was frantic with worry about Harry-- he had gotten an emergency portkey home after all.

Before Poppy left the evening before, Harry and Severus discussed with her how they should tell their husband. The three of them had agreed that Poppy would return today and answer any questions Charlie had. Severus and Harry decided that they should both be there when they told their husband the news. They were going to be a family, and it was only right that Charlie should find out he was going to be a father with the two people he loved most at his side.

Severus turned down the flame on the partially-brewed potion and cast a protection charm over it. He then left his lab to go and join his husbands upstairs.

****

_It's good to be home_, Charlie thought. Being welcomed with soft lingering kisses and an enthusiastic hug was one of the things he looked forward to most after being at the dragon reserve.

When Harry let him breathe again, Charlie frantically repeated his question. "Why are you out of bed? I thought you were confined to bed rest?"

"When Poppy left last night, she said it was okay for me to be out of bed today. I'm feeling much better."

"Where's Severus? He said something in his letter about a reason for your fall."

"He's in his lab trying to invent a new potion. I'm going to need it," Harry said, unconsciously running a hand over his abdomen.

Charlie missed the gesture, but didn't miss the excitement in Harry's eyes. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Harry shook his head. "Severus wants us all together."

Charlie groaned. "I'll go down and get him, and then you can both explain what's going on."

As Charlie turned to leave the fire flared to life and Poppy Pomfrey stepped out of the green flames. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, you're home. Good. Where's Severus? I'm sure you're anxious to find out why Harry fell," Poppy said, dusting soot from her robes.

"Ah, the _Lizard boy_ returns," Severus said as he arrived in the living room, and walked over and embraced Charlie. "Thank you for coming home so quickly. I did not mean to panic you."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Why not? You work with overgrown lizards."

Charlie sighed in frustration; he would never win that argument with Severus. He decided to try and get some answers instead. "Will you two please explain what the hell is going on? Why did Harry fall from his broom?"

"It's pretty easy to explain," Harry murmured.

"Stop being so fucking cryptic! You're acting more and more like Severus. If this is the result of leaving you two alone all the time, I don't think I should leave you at home when I go to the reserve."

Severus smacked Charlie upside the head and said, "That was uncalled for. Are you trying to say that I am a bad influence on our husband?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" This time Charlie ducked when Severus tried to hit him again.

"Ha. Ha," said Harry.

"Since you feel the need to make disparaging comments, you can help me tidy up the lab before we tell you what's going on."

Charlie shook his head and pulled at the locks of red hair. His bond-mates were being deliberately difficult. As much as Charlie wanted answers, instead of cryptic comments and more questions raised, he didn't argue and went to help Severus tidy the potions lab. At least Poppy was here to help him understand what had happened, when they eventually decided to tell him.

As they passed through the enchantments Severus had created to prevent spills and fumes escaping into the rest of the house, Charlie noticed they felt different somehow, but couldn't pinpoint what was different about them.

When he and Severus entered the lab, Charlie inspected the half-brewed potion and asked, "What are you working on?" He was hoping it might give him a clue as to what was wrong with Harry.

"Anti-nausea potion for Harry."

"Okay, you both need to stop being so bloody cryptic! It's driving me fucking crazy!"

Severus chuckled and Charlie threw him a scathing look.

"I'm sorry. Poppy will answer all your questions. You are however going to have to help me keep Harry from bouncing off the walls. He is so excited."

"What did I just say about the cryptic comments?"

After a few moments Charlie said, "Sev, I'm scared shitless. I don't know what we'd do without Harry. All I want is answers and the way everyone is behaving, I'm petrified that I'll be told he's dying or something. So please, Severus, I'm begging. Can't you just tell me what's wrong with Harry?" Charlie pleaded.

"I know you're worried. But Poppy is here and everything will be forthcoming. I promise Charlie, Harry is okay."

Charlie rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration, because he still wasn't getting any answers about what was wrong with Harry. Even after pleading with his former professor, he was no closer to the truth.

Severus didn't miss this and snapped at his lover. "Do not roll your eyes at me Charlie Weasley. You are not a sullen teenager. Do not act like one. Now help me clean up, and then you can get your answers."

Even though he wasn't getting any answers, Charlie didn't argue and helped Severus clean up, by putting potion ingredients back on the shelves. While his bond-mate dealt with the partially brewed potion.

"Come on, let's get you some answers." Severus said taking Charlie's hand and exiting the potions lab.

Severus could understand Charlie's frustration. He'd rushed home, frantic with worry thinking something was horribly wrong with Harry. That their young bond-mate was sick and dying, only to be met with cryptic comments and roadblocks between him and the answers he sought so desperately.

But the wait should make the information all the more miraculous, when Charlie did finally get his answers. Severus knew about the babies, but he was still concerned about what it meant for the three of them, particularly Harry.

As the twins grew, they were going to put increasing pressure on Harry's back and the nerves for his legs. Severus had to try and develop a new potion that was safe for Harry to consume during the pregnancy, in order to prevent nerve damage. The anti-nausea potion would help with the morning sickness, but wouldn't prevent nerve damage.

But all that could wait another hour or two. Charlie needed answers.

When Severus and Charlie joined Harry and Poppy in the living room again, there was a full tea service with cake and biscuits, sitting on the large mahogany coffee table that Charlie had made out of an old tree that had fallen down in the forest surrounding the Manor. There were similar pieces out in the back garden, made from the same tree. They came in handy when the rest of the Weasley clan visited.

Harry was sitting, or rather bouncing, on their favourite sofa, anxiously waiting to share his excitement with Charlie. Everyone knew that what Harry wanted most in the world was to be loved, and to have a family to share his overwhelming love and compassion with. Now his wish was coming true, he had two loving husbands and twins on the way. Harry could not be happier.

"I see what you mean, Severus. About keeping him from bouncing off the walls," Charlie quipped as he joined his husbands on the sofa.

"Shut up, Charlie. You will be just as excited in a few minutes. Can I tell him now, Severus?"

"I fear he may throttle us both, if you wait any longer."

Harry laughed and reached for Charlie's hand, placing it on his stomach. "We're going to be parents Charlie!" Harry beamed.

Charlie glanced at where his hand was resting, then to Harry's face, followed by Severus'. "We're going to be parents?" he echoed hollowly.

Charlie Weasley had never given much thought to the myth about Wizards being able to bear children, but now the myth was coming true, right before his eyes. He couldn't wrap his head around what was being said. The three of them were going to be parents!

"We're going to be parents!" the dragon-breeder exclaimed.

**A/N: I would like some suggestions for what the twins will call their parents, something besides Father, Papa, Daddy. Please comment and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter one was written for magic_helmet's birthday. Her prompt was _Philoprogenitiveness_, for an explanation of the words meaning, see chapter one. If you're reading this on my journal the best way to navigate through chapters is to use the tags for the title or the characters. Thanks to my beta, bk7brokemybrain. Any and all feedback is loved and adored. Enjoy. **

**Chapter Summary: Charlie has his questions answered, and the family come over for Sunday brunch**

**WARNING: Cliffhanger**

* * *

**Philoprogenitiveness**

In the days that followed the pregnancy news, everything seemed to happen at once. Severus threw himself into the research and development of the nerve damage preventative potion for Harry. Charlie spoke to Bill and Fleur about managing and maintaining the dragon reserve for him during Harry's pregnancy. Morning sickness, or rather all-day sickness, hit Harry full force the morning the rest of the family was due for brunch.

The afternoon that Harry had revealed the three of them were going to be parents, Poppy had painstakingly explained the potential risks of male pregnancy.

Harry was sitting on the sofa between Severus and Charlie; his legs were tucked up beneath him, one arm through the crook of Charlie's elbow, both hands resting on his abdomen where their unborn twins grew, and he was curled into his bond-mates side. Severus had one arm stretched across the back of the sofa, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Charlie's neck; his other hand was resting on Harry's legs gently rubbing up and down.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Charlie. What would you like to know? Poppy asked.

"How is this possible? I always thought male pregnancies were a myth?"

"They are very much not a myth, however they are extremely rare. For a Wizard to be able to carry a single foetus, he must be quite powerful. As the foetus grows, it absorbs a small amount of magic from the carrying Witch or Wizard. In the case of twins there is the added pressure on the body as well as the magic of the parent."

"So you're telling me that Harry's health is at risk not only because he is a Wizard but also because he's carrying twins, and they are going to take a toll on him magically as well?" exclaimed Charlie.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," answered the Hogwarts Matron.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not ten minutes earlier, he'd begged and pleaded with Severus about what was wrong with Harry. His husband had assured him that their young bond-mate was fine. Now the Hogwarts Matron was telling him that Harry's health was at risk and so was his magic.

He knew that Harry wanted nothing more than the love and stability of family. How could Charlie, and or Severus for that matter, watch the man they loved dearly and meant so much to the both of them get sick and potentially…. No. No, he wouldn't go there, they won't let that happen.

Severus watched the emotions play across Charlie's face. He could tell that this was the calm before the storm. The second eldest Weasley son had a temper to rival the youngest. Severus was fairly certain that the famous Weasley temper was going to be directed at him. It was just a matter of when.

"Harry needs to be kept as calm as possible. There are other health conditions such as high blood pressure, stress and damage to the nerves in his lower back and legs. He will be confined to bed rest for much of the pregnancy, this should help to alleviate these problems," Poppy explained.

"I'm working on developing a potion to prevent nerve damage that will be safe for Harry to consume during the pregnancy," Severus informed the group.

"What about travel? I remember when Fleur was pregnant, she wasn't allowed to Apparate anywhere. Will Harry be able to fly or use a portkey? What about floo travel?" Charlie asked.

"Harry will only be allowed to travel for approximately another month. After that, depending on how his body is reacting to the pregnancy, he will not be able to travel. If for any reason you need to take Harry somewhere, the Knight Bus would be best. It will put the least amount of strain on his body."

"How long will my pregnancy last?" asked Harry, breaking his silence.

"Thankfully, a Wizard pregnancy is shorter than a Witch's. The normal gestation period is approximately nine months, give or take a week or two. But Wizards who are powerful enough to become pregnant usually only carry for six to seven months. Their children are slightly smaller in size than a child carried by a Witch."

The three men nodded their understanding.

After several more questions were asked and answered, Poppy returned to Hogwarts. Severus glanced over at his bond-mates and noticed Harry had fallen asleep against Charlie's side. He couldn't help but smile at the peaceful and contented look on the young man's face.

"Charlie, Harry has fallen asleep. Can you carry him upstairs? He needs the rest, I lost count of how many times he tossed in his sleep last night."

"Sure. Are you going back down to the lab?"

"Indeed," Severus replied, as he rose from his seat then bent and kissed Harry's forehead followed by Charlie's lips.

A slumbering Harry was gently scooped off the sofa, into Charlie's arms and carried upstairs to their bedroom.

The master bedroom of the Manor was spacious. It was approximately 15 metres square, had a sizeable rune-carved hearth that was situated near the door, facing the large bay windows and padded benches to view nature at its best.

From the windows the expansive, dense forest and its varying shades of greens, browns, reds and oranges that surrounded the property. Charlie's hand-crafted garden furniture made from fallen trees, and the uninterrupted views of the currently blue sky, could be seen.

Harry was placed on top of the covers on the king size bed. Charlie couldn't help but smile when Harry stirred in his sleep and made a little whimpering noise, before a soft snore filled the otherwise silent room. He decided to join Harry; it had been a long stressful day after all. Charlie usually persevered to make sure everything that needed to be done was done, but today all he wanted was to get someone else to do it and spend time with his husband.

*****

Severus had made enough anti-nausea potion to last Harry for several weeks. This allowed him to start researching the nerve damage prevention potion he was trying to develop that was safe for Harry to consume during the pregnancy.

Having Charlie home was making a huge difference to Severus' available research time. Charlie'd asked his older brother if he and Fleur would manage the dragon reserve so that Charlie could be home as much as possible. Since Bill and Fleur had moved to France to be closer to her parents while their children were young, Charlie thought they were the best option, since they both had a head for business having worked for Gringotts, and Bill had helped out in the past when they were both younger.

When asked why, Charlie had said that he needed to be home for a while because his husbands needed him. Bill and Fleur were told that they would find out more details at Sunday brunch with the rest of the family. This news made Harry even more excited, and was quickly admonished by both his husbands to calm down and take things easy.

The weekend after Harry's fall, the rest of the family were coming over for their regular Sunday brunch. It was the one day a week where Molly wasn't allowed in the kitchen, no matter how hard she tried. Sunday brunch had become a weekly tradition of the Weasley clan; at first they shared the responsibility by having it at the homes of the various Weasley children and their families. However, invariably someone would forget it was their turn and it would then cause infighting between the siblings. Harry, Charlie and Severus decided to have it at the Manor each week from then on, and the family had been coming to their country estate ever since.

Harry and his husbands had never been more grateful that the Manor came with a brownie.

Brownie was a type of hobgoblin, who, like a house-elf works around the house. However brownie's don't like to be seen and will only work at night, generally while the household is asleep. Unlike house-elves, brownies are not slaves but free, and traditionally work for small gifts such as porridge and honey.

Harry had spoken with his husbands about how they were going to break the news to everyone, and how they were going to stop Molly from crushing them all to death with her over enthusiastic hugs in her excitement.

They'd decided to tell the family about Harry's fall and explain from there. As she left the afternoon of the fall, Hermione had told Harry and Severus that she would help where she could, filling in the gaps.

The night before everyone was due to arrive, Harry slept fitfully. Constantly tossing and turning, his arms and legs flew in all directions thumping his slumbering bond-mates.

When he awoke the next morning, Harry was alone in bed and vaguely recalled having strange dreams throughout the night. He assumed that Severus and Charlie must be downstairs getting things ready for when everyone arrived later that morning. Harry completed his morning ablutions and got dressed in a pair of khaki-coloured light linen trousers, and a loose fitting midnight blue button down cotton shirt. He went downstairs to find Severus and Charlie. When Harry arrived at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the living room, he saw the sofa had been enlarged and both his husbands were asleep in each others arms.

Both men were lying facing each other on the makeshift bed. There was no blanket covering them, which surprised Harry a little considering all three of them slept naked. He approached them as quietly as possible, feeling more than a little guilty for kicking them out of bed. Charlie must have been having a good dream, because he was frotting against Severus in his sleep. Their morning erections stood proudly amongst the dark and ginger curls.

Harry watched as both his husbands' bodies tensed as their respective climaxes approached. But just as the other men were about to reach completion a strong wave of nausea came over Harry and he had to sprint for the nearest bathroom.

Charlie woke to something warm and sticky around the region of his groin. He unwound his arms from around Severus, and stretched while he looked over his battered body. When his eyes passed over his flaccid cock, he found out why he was sticky and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. _It must have been a bloody good dream_.

"Desist with that laughing, I am trying to sleep," Severus' sleepy voice murmured.

"Good morning, Severus," Charlie chuckled.

"I would not call being kicked out of bed and then being woken up, a 'Good morning'"

Charlie started laughing again, only to stop abruptly when he heard what sounded like retching. Having only been awake for a few minutes, it took him a moment to realise what the sound was. "Severus, Harry must have morning sickness, I can hear him in the bathroom. I'm going to go check on him."

"I will be there momentarily."

Charlie jumped up from his makeshift bed, and almost ran to the bathroom to check on his pregnant lover. The downstairs bathroom was in a short hallway off the living room. When Charlie reached the door of the bathroom, Harry was just exiting to return to the living room.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"I think so. It came on really suddenly though."

"Come and sit down and I will make you some camomile tea."

The two men walked back into the living room, where Severus already had Harry's potion ready for him. Charlie kissed the pregnant man's forehead and left to go and make the tea. Harry drank the potion, grimacing at the horrible taste.

After a few moments passed Severus asked, "How are you feeling, now?"

"A bit better, I think I might go back upstairs and lie down for a while. I'm not feeling very well."

Harry left Severus in the living room and made his way back upstairs to their bedroom to rest.

********

Brownie had outdone himself in the kitchen. There were platters containing the favourite foods of everyone in the family. One dish was filled with all kinds of little pies, sausage rolls and quiches. Another was filled with different kinds of fruit, including strawberries, raspberries, blueberries and slices of a variety of melons.

There was a platter filled with sausages, bacon, and eggs that were boiled, poached and fried, as well as a few small slices of black pudding. The fridge held desserts like treacle tarts, a large luscious-looking, chocolate gateaux and baby meringues. Not to mention Teddy's favourite sherbet cones.

The family arrived around mid morning, Ron and Hermione arrived first with their kids. Rose and Hugo greeted their uncles with enthusiastic hugs, before running outside to hunt the unsuspecting creatures that made their homes in the surrounding forest. Molly and Arthur were next, and Molly started fussing over Harry, complaining about how pale and thin he was looking.

Harry was thankfully saved from the fussing of his mother-in-law, by the arrival of Teddy and Andromeda through the floo. The activation of the Manor's wards announced the arrival of the rest of the family.

After everyone had arrived and exchanged greetings of welcome and thanks, they all moved outside to the back garden. It was expansive, but elegant. The herb gardens just outside the back door flanked the wide cobblestone path that lead to a large paved area, where the hand-crafted table and its matching bench seats, proudly sat in the middle.

The table was laden with the food and drink that Brownie had prepared throughout the night. There were several pitchers of juice and butterbeer, as well as a few different varieties of Muggle soft drinks, all kept cold with cooling charms against the summer heat..

The children had all run off to torment the poor woodland animals. All the adults were gathered around the large table and chatted animatedly with one another. Molly and Andromeda were discussing grandchildren and what types of flowers were in the vases on the table. Arthur was talking to Fred and George about their recent expansion of Wheezes into the Netherlands, and their plans to open more stores across Europe.

Percy was talking to Hermione about Ministry policy. Bill and Fleur were talking to Charlie about the dragon reserve. Harry and Severus were quietly sipping their pumpkin juice, while they listened to Ginny and Neville talk about Quidditch and Herbology respectively.

Harry took tentative sips of his drink, still unsure of how his stomach might react to things after his bout of morning sickness. He'd drunk the camomile tea that Charlie had made him and eaten half a slice of dry toast. It had been several hours since he'd sprinted to the bathroom, but something was still making Harry feel uneasy.

His emotions were all over the place, he felt excitement and concern, curiosity and bewilderment, plus hundreds of other emotions, swirling around inside of him, which were doing nothing to settle his tender stomach.

Severus glanced over at Harry because he'd gone very quiet all of a sudden. The smile he'd had on his face for his youngest husband, immediately slipped from his features, and was replaced by a frown. Harry was looking decidedly pale and had a greenish tinge about him, indicating he was feeling ill again.

"Harry are you alright, love?" Severus asked worriedly.

Charlie's head whipped around so fast at Severus' worried question that he thought he'd hurt his neck.

Harry couldn't answer his concerned husband's question. All of a sudden he felt like he was being overwhelmed with feelings and emotions that were not his own. Everyone's fear and concern was crashing on top of him. Harry's poor body couldn't take the emotional turmoil any longer. He felt nauseous and light-headed.

From there everything seemed to happen at once. What little colour that could be seen in Harry's features, suddenly drained away. Leaving him almost ghostly pale, in the next instant, Harry threw up everywhere, all over the food on the table in front of him. Then he passed out, falling backwards off the bench and onto the ground.

_TBC_

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil leaving you hanging like that. I promise all will be revealed in the next chapters. I am very interested to hear what you all think is wrong with Harry, and why he collapsed. Morning sickness remedies would also be gratefully received and possibly used in future chapters. Information about brownies can be found at the link in my profile. I also know I stuffed up the ages of the kids. *head desk* Comments feed the muse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Philoprogenitiveness

**Author:** Brissygirl

**Chapters:** 5/?

**Beta:** bk7brokemybrain

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun.

**A/N:** I hope you read the last chapter carefully, because there were lots of hints about what is going to happen in the next few chapters. This chapter continues on from where chapter 4 left off. Thanks you to remuslives23 for helping me with Teddy's dialogue. If you're reading this on my journal the best way to navigate through chapters is to use the tags for the title or the characters. Enjoy!

**Chapter Summary:** The family find out Harry is pregnant and one of the reasons why he collapsed is revealed.

* * *

**Philoprogenitiveness**

"HARRY!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Harry!"

"Someone do something!"

Frantic shouts and screams filled the air after Harry passed out. Severus had no idea who was saying what. He'd only just managed to catch his young husband before he hit the ground.

Charlie, who was sitting on the other side of the prone form of his pregnant bond-mate, shouted, "Someone get Poppy!"

Hermione and Ron were the only ones not joining in the shouts of hysteria. Hermione calmly shook her wand down into her hand from the holster around her wrist, and cast her Patronus to summon Poppy.

Charlie kneeled down and gently took Harry from Severus' arms, as his husband said, "Take him up to our room, Charlie."

While Severus and Charlie were taking care of Harry, and Hermione was casting her Patronus, Ron had cleaned the table of Harry's vomit and started sending food back into the kitchen. When everything had calmed down, either Severus or Charlie would let Brownie know what had happened and let him deal with the food.

On any other given Sunday, any left overs were usually sent home with the families in attendance so that the food didn't go to waste. That wasn't an option this weekend.

Charlie left with Harry in his arms and before Severus could follow, Molly frantically called, "Severus, what's going on? What's wrong with Harry? Why did he faint and throw up?"

Severus sighed, steeling himself for the onslaught of questions he was about to face from the rest of the family. He then answered Molly, "Harry's pregnant. The rest of your questions I cannot answer, because I don't have any. If you'll excuse me I need to check on him."

Leaving his in-laws in stunned silence, Severus went inside. When he reached the living room, Poppy was there dusting soot from her robes. They both hurried upstairs in silence to the master bedroom.

Charlie had placed Harry on top of the bedclothes, had conjured a chair, and was sitting there stroking the young man's hair and face, while quietly pleading for Harry to wake.

"Wake up, love. Please, Harry? Please, wake up."

He didn't look up when Severus and Poppy entered the bedroom, he just kept pleading for Harry to wake up.

"Charlie, let Poppy through."

"What are we going to do Sev? He's collapsed twice in one week. That can't be good."

"You are going to get out of Poppy's way, so she can examine Harry. Then we will wait for her diagnosis and decide what to do together."

Charlie moved away from the bed and into Severus' arms, his eyes never leaving their unconscious husband.

As soon as Charlie moved, Poppy stepped forward and started running her wand over the young pregnant man. But something wasn't right. The light, colours and numbers that the diagnostic spells were showing weren't making any sense.

Nothing was wrong with Harry.

Poppy ran her tests several more times and a few others, but still got the same answer. Nothing was wrong with Harry. _If nothing is wrong, then why did he lose consciousness?_ Poppy mused.

The silence in the room was unbearable. The longer Poppy hovered over Harry the more and more uneasy Severus and Charlie became. Severus could feel his husband becoming tenser with every passing moment. If Poppy didn't explain what was wrong soon, then Charlie would either start throwing things or storm out of the room cursing in every language he knew.

"Can you tell us why he feinted?"

"The diagnostic spells are inconclusive. I can't find anything wrong with Harry or the twins. They seem to be fine," the Matron replied.

"What do you mean they're fine? He is bloody well, unconscious!" Charlie screamed, as he pushed away from Severus.

"Charlie," Severus admonished.

"Don't you dare, Severus Snape! Don't you '_Charlie_' me. I have barely been home a week after cutting my business at the reserve short, because I get a letter from you telling me Harry fell from his broom. I rushed home wanting nothing more than answers about why he fell, and I fucking get stonewalled. When you three finally decide to tell me I'm going to be a father, I get told that Harry's going to have his magic affected by the pregnancy and that he will more than likely end up with nerve damage--now this. Tell me Severus; tell me how I'm supposed to feel. How I'm suppose to react when the best Healer in the country can't work out why OUR HUSBAND threw up over everything and passed out, because I really want to fucking know!"

"What do you mean he threw up over everything and then passed out? Tell me exactly what happened?" Poppy asked at the same time that her former colleague intoned, "Have you finished yelling?

Severus was trying to stay calm. He knew this was coming and that it was only a matter of time. Charlie had every right to be angry and everything he'd just said was absolutely true. But Severus was just as concerned about Harry, he just wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs because he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere or provide any answers.

Severus approached Charlie hesitantly and pulled him into his arms again, before explaining to Poppy what had happened at brunch before Harry lost consciousness.

The two men had been upstairs for quite a while, and Hermione wanted to go and see if there was any news on Harry. She had just spent the entire time since her best friend was carried inside explaining everything she knew about his pregnancy to the rest of the family.

Between Molly's anxious and horrified gasps, her hands clutching at her throat, and Percy arguing that male pregnancies were nothing but a myth, Hermione battled to stay calm. She was worried about Harry, Severus and Charlie were both under a lot of stress already, and then to have this happen. Hermione couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in their minds.

Everyone was waiting impatiently downstairs for news. Hermione excused herself from the gathered group and went to see if she could be of any help. Even if it was just to sit by Harry while Severus tried to calm Charlie down.

Her best friend and Charlie had been together the longest out of the three. Harry and Ginny tried dating for a while after the war, but everything that they'd seen and done during those horrible months had changed them and things between them didn't work out.

Ginny was restless and wanted to get out from behind her family's shadow, to stop being known as _The Chosen One's Ex-Girlfriend_. Harry, on the other hand, wanted peace. He wanted to get away from all of the fuss. After years of fighting to stay alive, and then finally managing to kill the evil son-of-a-bitch who had caused all his heartache, Harry just wanted to be left alone.

He'd never been one to seek out the limelight or enjoy having his picture splashed across every news publication in the magical world, every time he so much as stepped outside his front door.

Even though Ron and Hermione had been with Harry when they were searching for horcruxes and at the Battle of Hogwarts, as it had become known, they never had to put up with as much crap as Harry did.

In order for Harry to escape everything, Charlie offered for him to come and stay in Romania at the reserve at which he was working. Harry gratefully accepted his hospitality.

Working together on the reserve and not constantly being hounded by reporters and fans, all wanting a piece of him, Harry was able to relax and start to enjoy life for the first time. He and Charlie got closer and closer as the weeks and months passed. They had drinks at various pubs in the local villages surrounding the reserve. There were impromptu Quidditch games with their co-workers, and if Harry and Charlie were on the same team, they were un-beatable and won every game.

It was the happiest Hermione could remember seeing and hearing Harry. He was so carefree, without a worry in the world. Working as a general dogs-body at the reserve and being in love suited her best friend. The only other times that she'd seen him that happy was the day of his bonding to Severus and Charlie, and the day he found out he was going to be a father.

Hermione reached the master bedroom and momentarily hesitated just outside the door, before knocking quietly on the doorframe as she entered the room.

Severus had Charlie in his arms and both of them were asking Poppy questions. Hermione could see Harry lying on the bed and he appeared to still be unconscious.

"How is he? Do you know what happened yet?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Physically, Harry and the babies seem fine, but he won't wake," Poppy replied.

"We're still trying to work out why he passed out," Severus paused a moment before asking. "Hermione, you were sitting across from us. Did you notice anything different about Harry's behaviour or facial expressions before he feinted?"

Hermione pondered the question, trying to recall what had happened. She was talking to Percy about a new Ministry policy regarding magical creatures. When she'd glanced over at the three bonded men enjoying their conversations, she'd noticed that Harry looked quite pale and he seemed anxious about something if his facial expression was anything to go by.

"Umm… he seemed rather pale and he looked upset about something. The more I think about it, Harry seemed to become more distressed by the second. Was he nervous about telling the family he was pregnant?"

"No, he was looking forward to it actually."

"Severus, he was tossing and turning in his sleep last night. I wonder if that had anything to do with what's happened. Harry's nightmares never affect him that badly," said Charlie.

"That's interesting. Do either of you remember if he was talking in his sleep?" Poppy asked.

"He may have been muttering something nonsensical, but I was busy avoiding his thrashing limbs. Charlie and I both ended up downstairs on the sofa."

A small distressed whimper startled the rooms' occupants. Everyone looked towards the bed where Harry lay. Charlie manoeuvred out of Severus' embrace, rushing over to the bed, quickly followed by Severus, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry? Harry, wake up," Charlie pleaded, as he sat in the chair he'd vacated earlier.

A small voice came from the doorway, "Uncle Harry?" it was quickly followed by the emergence of Teddy Lupin. When he caught sight of his beloved godfather, Teddy ran over to the bed where Harry lay.

"What are you doing up here kiddo?" Charlie enquired, as he reached out and pulled Teddy onto his lap.

"I wanted to see Uncle Harry. Why is he asleep, Uncle Charlie?" asked the little boy.

"He's not sleeping, kiddo."

"Is that why Uncle Sev'rus looks so unhappy? 'Cause he's worried about Uncle Harry and the babies?"

Severus scowled, wondering how a six year old could tell Harry was pregnant. Everyone else in the room burst out laughing at the boys' casual comment. After Hermione had regained control of herself, she asked Teddy, "How did you know that Uncle Harry's pregnant?"

Teddy shrugged his narrow shoulders. "I can feel them," he said simply. "Uncle Harry has more magic than he used to."

Hermione shared an indulgent look with Poppy and Severus, before she turned back to Teddy and said, "Alright, what can you tell us about the extra magic? Can you feel any reason why Uncle Harry won't wake up?"

"I think the babies are scared."

"What do you mean the babies are scared, Teddy?" Charlie asked.

"They can feel... stuff. Like how people are feeling. It scares them."

Charlie's eyes snapped over to where Harry lay and then met Severus' steady gaze. Realisation dawned on both their faces. Was Harry powerful enough to not only fall pregnant, but to bear an empathic child as well?"

If the men were frightened before, they were petrified now. Would their beloved young bond-mate's body be able to take that much stress and strain?

With Teddy's revelation still hanging in the air, Poppy approached the bed again and started scanning Harry's prone body once more.

TBC

**A/N: I hope you've all been paying attention to the hints I've been dropping. One of the reasons for Harry's collapse was revealed. What do you think the other reason is? Let me know what you think. You will find out what the other reason is next chapter. Please tell me what you think of my fic even if you just say you've read it. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Beta: bk7brokemybrain

Warnings: mpreg, angst, fluff, coarse language, frotting, voyeurism

Summary: Harry and his husbands receive some unexpected news, after Harry falls from his broom.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun.

A/N: I've been really struggling to get the next chapters written, I'm not sure when they will be ready, please bear with me. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Summary: The other reason for Harry's collapse and more about Teddy's 'gift' is revealed

Philoprogenitiveness

Feelings and emotions were crashing over Harry from every direction. He had no idea what was happening or why, all he could remember was being overcome with fear and worry, at the same time that his head felt like it was being cleaved in two.

The suddenness of the headache preceded what Harry could only describe as visions almost like Harry had suddenly become a Seer. Images shimmered in his mind's eye: Severus lying in a hospital bed, pale as death, recovering from Nagini's bite; Charlie at the reserve with no way to escape the fiery wrath of an angry dragon; Harry with an exhausted but beatific smile plastered across his face, looking down at two scruffy heads of hair, one reddish brown the other black.

More visions, similar to these, swam in and out of focus. An older version of Teddy running through an open field, laughing and joking, closely followed by two small heads of scruffy red and black hair. Severus, his locks of silky black hair streaked with grey and a very pregnant belly; Charlie pleading for Harry to wake up.

These glimpses of the past, present and future, only made the tidal wave of emotions Harry was feeling so much worse. He had no idea where everything that he saw and felt were coming from, only that each time the image changed, the feelings did as well.

When Charlie was trapped by an angry dragon with no escape, Harry was suddenly overcome with fear and the overwhelming urge to scream. His pulse quickened and Harry could swear goosebumps rose on his arms and the back of his neck. The scream never came.

Harry still didn't understand. Why was he in complete darkness, save for the visions? Why was he constantly feeling overwhelmed with fear and concern? Where were these feelings coming from? Where were the visions coming from? Why did some of these emotions feel like they were outside of his body and others inside?

Poppy had been re-scanning Harry for several minutes, trying to work out if Teddy was right and Harry was indeed carrying an empathic child. If he was, then Harry would need to be closely monitored for any changes in his health and magic.

While the Matron checked over the unconscious pregnant man, Hermione spoke to Charlie and Severus. "You two should probably go and update the family on how Harry is doing. I'd say that Arthur is going to lose the battle against Molly's mothering instincts any second. I answered everyone's questions as best I could before I came up here, but they are all anxious about what happened and why."

"I don't want to leave Harry. I'm sure Severus doesn't either," replied Charlie.

Hermione sighed, having anticipated that answer. Then she said, "I know you're concerned, I am too, but Poppy is here. You both know she would never leave Harry alone especially when he's been unconscious for twenty minutes."

"The last thing Harry needs is Molly fussing over him. If one of the babies is an empath, then we need to keep Harry's emotional stress to a minimum. That includes keeping your mother away from him, for the time being," Severus told Charlie.

"Fine," Charlie growled. "Hermione, can you stay up here as well, in case he wakes up?"

"Of course," Hermione said, as the two men left the room.

Teddy scrambled off Charlie's lap and onto the bed to lie next to his unconscious godfather. Poppy had finished scanning Harry—so Teddy wasn't in the way. As he curled up on the bed and lay his head on Harry's chest, Hermione joined Poppy at the foot of the bed, to discuss what the second lot of tests revealed.

The little boy lay quietly watching his aunt and Miss Poppy. He could almost feel his godfather's body relaxing, now that Uncle Charlie and Uncle Sev'rus had left the room. Teddy had heard stories about how babies were supposed to be able to hear things, when they were still in their mummy's tummies. He decided he wanted to try and tell Uncle Harry's babies that they didn't need to be scared.

Teddy, wriggled further down the bed, so that his head was near Harry's stomach and whispered, "Babies… you don't need to be scared. Your daddys love you and want you, and Uncle Harry to be safe." He then moved back up the bed to whisper in Harry's ear, "You can wake up now Uncle Harry."

Poppy saw Teddy moving up and down the bed and whispering things to his godfather, out of the corner of her eye. She silently wondered to herself what he was up to. He seemed to be saying something to the babies.

Teddy had always been unusually aware of the magical abilities of others. Poppy had had the pleasure of watching him grow and develop over the years. Remus was so certain when Nymphadora fell pregnant that their child would inherit the lycanthropy curse from him. Fortunately that never happened, but Teddy did inherit his father's ability to sense different types of magic. For Remus, it was part of being a werewolf and it helped him out of many a tight situation, during both wars.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to save him in the end.

Severus and Charlie were ambushed by the rest of the family as soon as they were spotted on the stairs.

"How is he?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is Harry really pregnant?"

"Do you know why he fainted?"

"If everyone will stop talking over each other, and let them explain, I'm sure Severus and Charlie will tell you what you want to know," Arthur said, before he hugged his worried and exhausted son.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, son."

After Arthur released his son from his embrace, Charlie took his husband's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, which Severus returned before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Charlie and I are willing to answer your questions, however, if you start shouting over us, we will go back upstairs to Harry. Is that understood?"

Murmurs of "Yes" and "Of course" were interspersed with silent nods. When silence fell once more, Severus started answering everyone's questions.

"Yes, Harry is pregnant. We're having twins and because of that, his body is under a great deal of strain, and so is his magic. There are also other health risks associated with male pregnancies, because men aren't naturally built to carry a child. Harry will be confined to bed rest for much of the pregnancy, to alleviate stress on his lower back and keep any nerve damage to a minimum…."

"You all know about Teddy's ability to sense different types of magic…" Charlie interrupted. "Well, when he came upstairs, he told us the babies were scared. We assume that is part of the reason Harry won't wake up. Teddy's revelation suggests that one of the twins is an empath. But we won't know for sure until Harry wakes up and is able to answer questions about what happened."

"In the mean time, Harry needs to be kept as calm as possible. Anyone feeling particularly strong emotions needs to keep their distance for the time being," Severus continued.

"Are you trying to tell us we aren't allowed near him? Harry will go mad if he's not allowed to see or speak to anyone for months," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, will you please listen to us? Do you remember the mood swings Fleur and Hermione went through when they were pregnant? One minute they were happy and the next they were sad or angry? If one of the twins is an empath, it's going to be a thousand times worse for Harry. Not only will the pregnancy hormones wreak havoc on his emotions, so will whatever the babies are feeling. We aren't saying that Harry won't be able to see any of you; all we are asking is that you be mindful of your mood, thoughts and feelings when you're around him. Do you think you can do that for your best mate, little brother?" Charlie patiently questioned.

Ron mumbled an apology, then Severus and Charlie spent several more minutes answering questions and reassuring the rest of the family—Molly in particular—that Harry would be fine, even if they both had difficulty believing the words themselves.

_Something must have changed_, Harry thought. He wasn't feeling as emotional as he was before. He didn't feel so overwhelmed with fear and worry. Though the strange prophetic dreams kept coming, they were still startling when a future or past event came into focus. It was the scenes of Charlie and Severus with the rest of the family that somehow comforted Harry.

His body started to relax, ever so slowly. Through his earlier panic, Harry had ascertained that he was unconscious, but had no idea how long he'd been like that. He vaguely remembered chatting and laughing at brunch, but everything was still a blur and he was uncertain about what was real and what wasn't

While he was musing about what had happened, Harry could've sworn he heard Teddy talking to him. _Why was Teddy near him? Surely, seeing his godfather unconscious would scare him?_ "Babies… you don't need to be scared. Your Daddy's love you, and want you and Uncle Harry to be safe." _What on earth was Teddy talking about, how could the babies be scared?_ "You can wake up now, Uncle Harry."

Harry could feel Teddy's excitement and concern, and wondered how that could be? Although, he could feel his body responding to the intuitive little boy's words. Maybe his godson was right, maybe the babies were scared.

He still didn't understand how any of this could be happening. Harry'd been pregnant for barely a month, hadn't Poppy said something about it taking longer than that to start feeling movement and things?

As Harry puzzled this out, his body and mind were starting to regain consciousness. Slowly he became aware of voices, one of which sounded rather like Hermione's. Just as he recognised Hermione's voice, he heard another—it was Poppy—that didn't surprise him too much, he knew that Charlie and Severus would call her if something had happened to him.

The minutes ticked by and Harry was recognising more things around him. Someone was sitting on the bed next to him—he assumed it was Teddy from the little boys' whisperings before. Harry could smell something mouth-watering wafting in through an open window on a summer breeze.

When Harry finally regained full awareness of his surroundings, his consciousness returned only to be deafened by Teddy's excited squeal of "UNCLE HARRY! You're awake!", then having the wind knocked out of him as his godson flung himself onto Harry for a very tight, but not unwelcome hug. Which he returned as best he could.

_TBC_


	7. Author

I want to apologise to all of my readers for taking so long to update Philoprogenitiveness. 2010 was a very hard year for me in many ways and after suffering crippling writers block for several months I found it hard to rekindle my love of fan fic, so I started working on other writing projects, including an original novel that is taking shape nicely.

That being said I am determined to finish writing this fic. I have chapter 7 written and part of chapter 8, but they need a lot of editing and re-writing to make them presentable enough to be put online.

I was hoping to have the next chapter posted by the end of March, but it's now April. I'm not sure exactly when I will have the next chapter up, but it's **NOT** abandoned I can promise you that.

For the time being I will say that this fic is on an extended Hiatus. I want to finish writing it and make any and all changes that I need to on the chapters that are partially written before I post them. I felt I owed it to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers to let you know what was happening.

If you are interested in reading my other fics that I haven't got around to posting here yet, they can be found on my fic journal: brissy_digsu (dot)livejournal(dot)com

Thank you for sticking with me and I hope to be back posting soon.

Brissygirl


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Philoprogenitiveness

**Author:** brissygirl

**Rating:** R this chapter, probably NC17 overall.

**Beta:** bk7brokemybrain

**Warnings:** mpreg, angst, fluff, coarse language, frotting, voyeurism, non-graphic sex

**Summary:** Harry and his husbands receive some unexpected news, after Harry falls from his broom.

**A/N:** Chapter one was written for lj user="magic_helmet"'s birthday. Her prompt was biPhiloprogenitiveness/i/b, for an explanation of the words meaning, see chapter one. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this written and finally updated, writer's block is a bitch! I'm trying to move the story along a bit with this chapter. Thanks to Lil Joker and everyone else for their suggestions of morning sickness remedies. Enjoy everyone!

**A/N2**: Sincerest apologies for making you wait for long for an update! My life has been pretty crappy the last few months and I haven't found any motivation to write. This has not been beta'd as much as normal because I have taken long enough to update this story as it is. If it doesn't make a lot of sense, let me know and I will edit it again to fix it. Enjoy, this hasn't been posted on my journal yet, so you should feel privileged! ;P

**Chapter Summary:** Harry's awake and everyone gets some answers.

**Philoprogenitiveness**

When Harry regained consciousness that stressful afternoon of the brunch, he found Teddy lying next to him; Hermione and Poppy were at the foot of the bed, speaking in low tones. His ears were ringing within seconds of his godson's excited squeal of, "Uncle Harry! You're awake!"

The sound of Charlie's dragonhide boots thundering up the wooden stairs echoed through the master bedroom seconds before Charlie burst through the door, immediately followed by Severus.

Harry beamed at his husbands and watched the stress and worry visibly melt off both his bond-mates, at seeing him awake and alert.

Teddy wriggled off the bed to make room for his Uncles.

"Harry," Charlie sighed. "Thank Merlin you're okay." He kissed his husband on the lips as he took Teddy's place on the bed. Severus murmured, "You're going to be the death of me. Don't scare us like that again, brat."

"I'm sorry I scared everyone," Harry said.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, just a little queasy… I think my morning sickness is coming back." His best friend shared a concerned look with the other adults in the room and Harry knew he was missing something. "Teddy, why don't you go down and see what the other kids are up to and ask your grandmother if you can stay here tonight? We didn't get to do any of the fun things I had planned."

Teddy's eyes lit up.

"Harry, I don't think that's a very good idea. You lost consciousness," Severus said.

"I know you're worried, but I'm fine. We'll hang out, watch some TV, maybe even teach you how to play chess," Harry teased.

"We'll see about that."

Teddy giggled, hugged his uncles and left.

"I don't like that look. Something's going on. Spill," Harry challenged.

"Harry, you passed out in the middle of brunch, after you threw up all over the table for no apparent reason. Of course something is bothering us," Hermione said, her words running together slightly in her concern.

"Can you tell us anything about what you experienced, Harry?" Poppy asked.

"I don't really know what happened. All of a sudden I felt really emotional and nauseous, and then everything went black." Harry winced as he was hit with a powerful surge of fear.

"Harry—what's wrong?"

_Silence_

"You're scaring us love. What's going on?"

Charlie and Severus shared a panicked look, worry for their bond-mate etched on every inch their faces.

"Gentlemen, you need to calm down. You're making Harry's condition worse. Why don't you step outside, collect yourselves and come back when you're calmer," said Poppy, suspecting what was happening.

Severus moved swiftly around the bed, to Charlie and pulled him up and out of the room before he could protest that he wouldn't leave their husband. When the two men were outside the master bedroom, Charlie levelled an icy glare at Severus. "Listen to me, please. One of the twins is an empath, we need to stay as calm as possible around Harry. We can't afford him to lose consciousness again."

Charlie gave a terse nod. "I'll try—for Harry and our unborn children." Severus kissed his forehead saying, "That's my Lizard Boy." before going back into the room.

Harry was alert again when his husbands returned. He was still confused about what was going on, and wondered why Severus and Charlie had left the room.

"How are you feeling love?" Severus asked, running his hand over the side of Harry's face, in a show of affection and checking for fever or a cold sweat. He found nothing out of the ordinary. Charlie had climbed back onto the bed next to Harry.

"Weird. I feel really scared for some reason," Harry said. "What's going on? Why does everyone look so worried?"

He thought about what everyone had said before and what he'd 'dreamt' about while he was unconscious. The feelings and emotions that were crashing over him—and still were; Charlie cornered by an angry dragon with no means of escape; Severus heavily pregnant with his beautiful ebony locks streaked with grey. Teddy running through a field with two children Harry didn't recognise except for the scruffy heads of hair; that instinctively told him they were his children.

The overwhelming darkness that intensified the fear he was feeling. How it felt like the emotional rollercoaster he was on was not only inside but outside his body as well. It was starting to dawn on him that either he was starting to come into new magical powers or the twins he was carrying were powerful enough to be projecting their abilities through him, in utero.

_How could that be possible? How could my month old unborn twins be that powerful? What would happen when the rest of the Wizarding World found out? Would they be shunned? Persecuted? Thought of as dark and dangerous?_

"You've gone quiet again, is everything alright?" Charlie asked, Harry.

"I'm starting to remember things from before I woke up. I think everyone is going to need to sit down. There's a lot I need to tell you and then we need to discuss what we will do from there as a family. In fact, Charlie, can you take me downstairs to see the rest of the family? I don't want to have to repeat myself and they will have a hell of a lot of questions."

"Harry, what's going on? You're being very cryptic," Charlie said, as he lifted his husband into his arms to carry him downstairs.

"We have _extremely_ powerful children. I think we're having a Seer and an Empath."

Everyone in the room gasped and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence as the information sunk in. Severus was the only one brave enough to ask, "You're carrying a Seer as well? Teddy only told us about the empathic magic he could feel."

"So… that's why… I could hear him whispering to the babies not to be scared," Harry whispered, lost in thought.

"Probably…. Come on; let's get you downstairs so you can tell everyone what happened," Charlie started walking and Poppy, Severus and Hermione followed them down to the living room, where the rest of the Weasley clan along with Andromeda and Teddy waited anxiously for news.

When the family saw Charlie carrying Harry, they began throwing panicked questions at them. Asking if Harry was alright, why he was being carried, did he hit his head when he fell? Charlie ignored everyone's questions getting Harry settled on the couch, while Severus told everyone in no uncertain terms that if they didn't calm down they would be asked to leave. He reminded them that twins and as a result Harry were affected strongly by their emotions.

Once everyone had calmed down and Harry had been given a glass of water and some dry crackers—since he'd lost everything else he'd eaten that day. Charlie settled himself on the floor near his husband's head, Severus at the other end of the couch with Harry's feet in his lap. Harry then spent the next several hours explaining to the best of his ability—with some help from Poppy and his husbands—what had happened. He also explained what he experienced while he was unconscious and how it was Teddy's whispered words to his unborn children that allowed him to regain consciousness.

He explained about the 'dreams' he'd had, and how he suspected that one of the twins was a Seer. When exhaustion settled over him, many hours and questions after he'd first begun recounting what had happened, Harry was scooped off the couch by Charlie and carried back up to bed. Poppy advised Severus that if Harry woke, he should be given a light meal in case his stomach was still tender from the emotional turmoil he'd experienced that day.

Monday morning saw Kingsley stopping by on his way to the Ministry to check on Harry. Charlie had been so busy trying to organise Bill taking over at the reserve the previous week that he hadn't had a chance to tell Kingsley that Harry was fine and that they were going to be parents. He'd also neglected to tell his husband's that he'd run into him on his way back from Romania.

Kingsley offered hearty congratulations all around, and Harry invited him to dinner the next night. He accepted and said he would bring his wife and Harry's favourite choc-caramel fudge.

In the two months after the fateful brunch, Poppy checked on Harry and the twins daily. Severus' research into nerve damage bore fruit; he perfected the potion recipe, and had Harry start taking the potion immediately. He also informed his youngest husband that he wasn't allowed anywhere near the potions lab, and that the enchantments had been changed to keep him out. Severus would not risk the health of his husband or unborn children by allowing them near harmful potion fumes.

Charlie wasn't working at the reserve and decided to build all the furniture for the nursery. So far he'd built three chests of drawers and started a cot. He had plans to make a change table, a large and small cupboard—for extra storage, and a rocking chair for Harry.

Harry still suffered from severe morning sickness, and whenever one of the twins threw a vision or a strong emotion at him, it would make it worse. Most days, Harry either spent the day confined to bed or outside on a folding Muggle pool lounge, watching Charlie work on the nursery furniture and reading.

Because Harry suffered from morning sickness so violently, the three men had all been doing a lot of reading on what to expect during pregnancy. Poppy had supplied them with books on Muggle and Wizard pregnancies. Some of the things they came across were interesting and informative or sounded downright ridiculous. The discussions that came up when they found morning sickness remedies piqued the interest of them all. Severus' anti-nausea potion worked well, but sometimes it made Harry feel worse because of the vile taste. The books helped them research other methods to help control his morning sickness.

At first they read Wizarding pregnancy books, which suggested using potions, ginger root tea and small meals of bland foods. Another book they found had something called '_Preggie Pops—an all natural way to ease morning sickness, helps alleviate a dry mouth and gives a quick energy boost._' Harry liked the sound of those because he could have them with him while he watched Charlie work, or on the rare occasion that he left the Manor to run errands.

They also found aroma therapy remedies: _'Happy Mamma Spray—aromatherapy to ease morning sickness made with only pure essential oils and flower essences. It's virtual bliss in a bottle._' '_QueaseEASE Essential Oil Therapy—when an overall sense of queasiness occurs, take a few deep breaths for an instant feeling of comfort._' Some of the smells turned Harry's stomach, but others worked well as backups to Severus' potion.

Harry wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous. If he became stressed or overexerted himself he would become dizzy or faint.

The days and weeks that followed that emotionally exhausting weekend were mostly calm, with only the occasional hiccup. Some how the press had found out about Harry's pregnancy and were clamouring to sink their teeth into the story of _The Boy Who Lived is pregnant_! When Severus saw the headline he was furious and threatened legal action against any news publication that ran the story, because they were intending to give exclusive information to Xenophilus Lovegood at the Quibbler and another to the editor of Witch Weekly Lavender Brown, as Harry felt they were the only two tabloids he could trust to print the truth.

Harry, Severus and Charlie had started a charity several years ago called 'The War Orphans Trust', to ensure that the families of those killed during the war would be taken care of. Harry was the chairman, and since he'd found out he was pregnant had had to cut back the time he spent at his office, opting to stay at home. Andromeda and Molly both helped run the charity, often teaching at the orphanages the charity assisted. The younger children learnt some basic charms that would help them when they eventually went to Hogwarts.

Charlie and Severus had started taking over most of the financial paperwork that Harry needed to do for the charity, to ensure their pregnant bond-mate kept his anxiety as low as possible. The twins were still causing some concern for their fathers, as Harry would often suddenly grow quiet and cause his husbands to fly into a panic. Sometimes however it couldn't be avoided and Harry ended up in meetings with people, these unfortunately usually descended into arguments about one thing or another.

Severus or Charlie were always present at the meetings. Occasionally Molly or Andromeda would help mediate, as nobody wanted Harry stressed or his magic to get out of control. After the announcement of Harry's pregnancy, these meetings tended to take a condescending tone, the business men and women that the charity dealt with on a regular basis at first congratulated the fathers to be, and in the same breath proceeded to ignore Harry or tell him to 'Think of your baby, my boy. Do not worry yourself unnecessarily.' This irritated Harry beyond measure and would cause the meetings to end abruptly.

One such occasion was when businessman William Langoustine, noticed Harry had been unusually quiet during a meeting about sponsoring a weekend away for some of the older children of the orphanages the charity ran. Charlie and Severus were both present at this particular meeting and were concerned with Harry's disquieting behaviour, but tried not to draw attention to their concern. Langoustine, had never been known for tact and pounced on Harry's behaviour, "Mr. Potter, is everything alright? You're looking a little peaky. Perhaps you should go have a rest while I discuss the issues at hand with your husbands?"

"That won't be necessary Mr Langoustine. Harry is quite capable of continuing, it's probably just morning sickness. Now about your contribution to the weekend away for the children…"

But Langoustine wasn't to be deterred. He kept trying to get Harry's attention, even going so far as to put a hand on his knee and give it a little shake. What happened next wasn't expected by anyone. Harry's magic began to crackle around the room and gave Langoustine a sharp jolt when he touched him.

"What the devil?" Langoustine cried. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Severus, I think he's having a vision. We need to end the meeting and get Poppy." Charlie whispered as softly as he could. His attempt was futile however when Langoustine heard him anyway. "What do you mean 'he's having a vision'? Harry Potter doesn't have Seer blood. I demand to know what's going on here! There's something you're not telling me, insist you tell me what it is this instant or I'm sure the_ Prophet_ would be delighted to have a story about how Harry Potter is carrying Demon Spawn!"

Harry's erratic magic got worse after that outburst. It swirled around the room, causing windows to crack and shatter, papers to fly everywhere, the draws on the filing cabinets to randomly open and close at will, and a strange almost possessed look came over him before he screamed, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY CHILDREN DEMON SPAWN!"

"Mr. Langoustine, thank you for your support of our orphanages, we won't be doing any further business with you after today. However, you need to leave, before we forcibly remove you from our home." Severus spoke in a calm but deadly manner that meant you could very well find yourself at of the business end of his wand.

Langoustine scurried about the room trying to grab flying papers and stuff them in his briefcase. Charlie and Severus were having none of that. Severus drew his wand and cast a spell that threw the businessman quite unceremoniously on his arse outside the Manor wards unable to return, leaving behind his briefcase—they'd send it by owl in a few days time after they'd checked what papers he'd grabbed—Severus then left to firecall Poppy.

"Harry?" Charlie tried getting his attention. "Love he's gone, Severus threw him out. Poppy is on her way, so let's get you settled upstairs. That can't have been good for you or the twins."

Harry was trying desperately to calm down, but it was extremely difficult when he wanted to eviscerate Langoustine. Charlie helped him out of his chair—since it was becoming difficult because of his growing pregnant belly—and they walked through the Manor and upstairs to their bedroom. Harry lay down on the massive bed, but wouldn't let go of Charlie's hand.

"It's alright love, I'm not going anywhere." He climbed onto the bed next to Harry, holding him close while they waited for Severus and Poppy.

Harry relaxed infinitesimally, but his mind was still whirling over his children being called i_Demon Spawn_/i. He couldn't believe the gaul of the man, insulting Harry, his husbands and their unborn children in their own home of all places. It was inconceivable.

Poppy had arrived and hurried into the master bedroom then, followed shortly after by Severus, who sat on Harry's other side on the bed and held his free hand.

"How are you feeling Harry? Severus explained to me what happened, and frankly I'm not surprised that your magic became erratic. Now, let me examine you and the babies, then you can tell me about the vision you had, okay?"

"I feel angry more than anything. As for the vision, it was quite pleasant actually; I was teaching Teddy how to fly, but then he decided to try a dive and almost didn't pull out of it in time. That was when Langoustine first got shocked," Harry said.

"Everything seems to be fine. The babies aren't stressed; your hormone levels are good. Try to take it easy for the rest of the day Harry, maybe spend some time with Teddy he always cheers you up. Severus, Charlie, I expect you to keep him calm. I'll be back in the morning to check on you Harry."

"Thank you, Poppy, we really appreciate it," Severus said, quietly.

"Don't mention it, Severus," with a nod of her head and a soft, "Gentlemen." Poppy left to return to Hogwarts.

The three bond-mates lay in comfortable silence for a while after Poppy left. Severus was sitting and leaning back against the headboard reading; Charlie had taken his long sleeve button down shirt off and was content to lie next to Harry, with his arms wrapped around him. But Harry was still on edge, he couldn't get those vile words out of his head. He wanted to forget about it, forget who said it and why, most of all he wished he could start the day over again. Then the meeting would never have happened, his magic wouldn't have gone wild and he wouldn't have had to listen to his unborn children being slandered so venomously.

Harry snuggled closer into Charlie's side, inhaling the scent that was so pure and distinctly him—trying to chase away the horrible thoughts conjured by that morning's disastrous meeting—and resting his head on his husband's chest and kissed it reverently. He kissed Charlie's freckled and scarred chest again and again, kisses turned into licks and nips, as Harry awkwardly tried to work around his pregnant belly, moving slowly further down his husband's body.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Harry," Severus said, gently chastising his young husband.

"I don't care… need to forget…"

"As much as I enjoy you kissing your way down my body, love. You need to tell us what's going on. What do you 'need to forget'?" Charlie asked.

Severus closed his book and laid it on the bedside table, wondering the same thing himself.

"I need to forget the vile things i_he_/i said this morning. I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to feel."

Severus and Charlie shared a mutually tender, frustrated and hungry look. They knew Harry well enough that when he was like this there was no point arguing with him.

"Please, make me forget," Harry pleaded.

Severus stood and removed his clothes laying them neatly on a chair that looked out over their extensive estate and surrounding forest. He returned to the bed and assisted Harry with his clothes, while Charlie shucked his trousers and climbed back on the bed.

"Harry, you will lie back and enjoy this, let us do all the work. Forget about what happened during the meeting, just relax and let us help you," Severus instructed his husband.

Charlie didn't give Harry a chance to reply. He claimed his husband's lips in a searing kiss, his tongue plundering the willing mouth beneath. Severus placed kisses on Harry's tender nipples, causing him to gasp then kissed the pregnant belly where their unborn children grew.

The teasing touches and tender kisses lasted until Harry couldn't take anymore, and he grabbed his husband's hands and put them where he desperately needed them; on his cock and rim, stroking and fingering him to screaming completion.

After Harry had slumped onto the mattress in a boneless heap his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face. Severus and Charlie took care of their own insatiable need for each other and they too fell back on the bed and curled around Harry, happy and sated.

_TBC_

**I still need suggestions on what the twins can call their fathers when they're born. Someone once suggested 'Tati' which is Romanian for Dad/Father and would be perfect for Charlie, but what about Harry and Severus. What should they be called, give me some suggestions and help put the fire back in my muse. Also, please remember to comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far, the more inspired you make me the quicker I will get the next chapters written and posted. :)  
**


End file.
